Moonrise
by angel.feliciano.756
Summary: After the fall of the Moon Kingdom Artemis and Luna try to unify the five Kingdoms against Metaria. But time is running out and the fighting will soon start again. Who will rise and who will fall as the final battle for the ultimate power ensues.
1. Running

**A/N: Okay so here is Part Two of my story Moonfalls It takes place almost a year after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

Running

Ten Month's Later on Pheonix Island…

"Come now Artemis try to keep up" said Luna

"I'm trying, you know this would be a lot easier if Pluto helped out" said Artemis out of breath

"You know she can't he has to protect the door of time," she thought back to ten months earlier to the morning after the destruction of the moon kingdom.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Dear felines I'd love to help you, but this is your quest I cannot accompany you I must stay here and protect the door of time" said Pluto._

" _But where should we start" asked Luna_

" _If we're going to travel the realm were going to need a ship" said Artemis_

" _And how do you suggest we steer a ship, we are just two small cats and Neptune is under the sandmen spell"_

" _Think positive Luna" said Pluto in a reassuring voice_

" _Easy for you to say" said Luna despondent when all of a sudden Artemis Looked up and said "I got it"_

" _Got what?" said Pluto_

" _All we have to do is send a message to Atlantis, they can help our cause. Plus, we know they will be on our side when the fighting starts up again"_

 _Luna laughed bitterly "Where were they when Metaria's forces hit, huh, where were they when the Queen died, where were the Melinoë forces. Queen Nehelenia was here when the attacks happened what happened to her. All those you say were loyal to the moon where the hell were they when the moon needed them most, where were the gods!" Luna cried in anguish_

" _Luna, I know it all seems hopeless now, but we have to have faith" said Artemis_

" _Faith?"_

" _Yes, Faith now come on we have to prepare"_

" _Alright" said Luna with a slight smile_

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Back to the Present on Phoenix Island…

Standing before the Phoenix King Luna and Artemis bowed their heads in supplication "Your Majesty we beg of you to see reason" said Luna

"Reason" said the Phoenix King "I sympathize with your cause. But those who stand against the new Sun King and his Queen will surely suffer the same fate as the moon I cannot afford to take that chance I have to think of my people first"

"If you truly cared for your people then think of this" said Artemis "What makes you think that Beryl will be satisfied with just ruling Solaris, what is to say that she won't come after you and do to you what she did to us" Luna looked over at her companion with admiration and followed him when he turned to leave the throne room. The Phoenix King had a contemplative look on his face 'What if they were right, would Beryl be satisfied with just Solaris' The Phoenix King stood up from his throne and stepped down from the dais walking across the room. He made his way to his private chambers and watched as his pet phoenix burst into flames, only to be reborn from the ashes. The small bird chirped, and the Phoenix king stroked his tiny head.

"It's been the same everywhere we go Artemis, we ask, and they just give us the same response without the guardians and without the moon kingdom it's like they have all lost their hope"

"And their courage" said Artemis with a small chuckle. Luna gave him a stern look of reproach "I was just trying to make you laugh" he said

"It didn't work"

"Sorry"

"Oh no I'm the one who is sorry Artemis, it's just that this is so frustrating"

"I know Luna come one let's get back to the ship"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _King Delphin we have sent for you because we need your help" said Luna_

" _I know what you seek, and the answer is 'yes'" said King Delphin_

" _You'll help us" said Artemis_

" _We've already started, the Seas cannot function without the light of the moon Luna, Artemis when the time comes our forces will be ready to fight, but in the meantime, you may use one of my smaller boats for your travels and you will have my best sailor at your disposal"_

" _Only one?" Asked Artemis_

" _One is all you will be needing anything larger and Metaria could catch wind of what we are doing"_

" _Thank you, your Majesty," said Luna and Artemis in unison before the king disappeared back into the sea._

" _See all you need is a little faith, things are looking brighter already" said Artemis while Luna looked up into the blackened sky. "There has been no sign of the moon since that night Artemis" she said._

" _I know Luna but don't worry we have less than a year before the moon shines brightly once again" she smiled and nuzzled against him._

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Solaris back in the Present…

Beryl stood in the underground cavern and looked up into the giant hourglass that stood before her. "My Lady Metaria I know I promised to set you free but without the crystal I do not see any hope of releasing you" said the Lady Beryl

Metaria spoke in an angry voice "I do not need your excuses, you foolish girl!" She roared " I kept my end of the bargain now find a way to set me free!" And then all was silent. Beryl took her staff and walked out, she made her way back to the Sun Palace where Prince Darien awaited her.

"I take it, that it didn't go well" he said

"NO!" Beryl screamed throwing a pewter candlestick at the lingering servants. "Get out!" she screamed at them and sat down across from the prince in exasperation. After a while she looked up at the prince only to find that he wasn't looking at her but back out into the night sky. _'Even with her gone a part of him still pines for her'_ she thought. "Come now my love I'm tired let's retire shall we" she told him extending her hand to him beckoning him to follow her to their chambers "How can you think of sleep with Metaria still trapped we need to be concentrating on finding the crystal" he said in annoyance "Besides I'm not tired" he told her and she stomped off to her chambers alone.

' _Ten months and nothing, he hasn't come to me and when he kisses me it's he really doesn't want to, why? I gave him a full dose of Metaria's darkness he should be completely mine right now'_ she thought but no matter how many times she ran it through her head she just couldn't work out why the prince wasn't completely hers.

Prince Darien walked off into the gardens and looked up into the night sky, he stared at the stars shining dully in the cosmos all except for one lone star that shone brightly he stared and wished he were anywhere else but here at the moment. Solaris was still prospering fear and panic gripped the masses the people cried for mercy from the gods, but none would come. Soon very soon the gods would all be dead and all that will be left is Metaria. But at that moment looking up at the shining star, he wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"We have arrived" said the sailor

"Welcome to Kimora island home of the dragons" said Artemis

"Come on" said Luna and then turned and looked at the young merman "You know what to do" she told him, and he took off his bracelet and dove towards the water. Once on land, they started walking the stone path that leads deep into the woods they noticed the movement from both sides and stopped dead in their tracks.

"They know we're here" said Artemis.

"Maybe they can help us" said Luna.

"Or eat us"

"Artemis" she said in reproach

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

There was a growling sound coming from their left side and all of a sudden, a giant dragon head peeked out from the bushes. Both Artemis and Luna screamed and took off at a run deeper into the woods. "Dragons!" yelled Artemis

"We're surrounded" called back Luna just as Artemis collided with her backside.

"Why did you stop"

But Luna wasn't listening she was looking up into the sky as a dark foreboding figure descended on them. She had short spiked air and two large wings protruding from her back dressed in only a corset and red and black leggings with short boots, her breast were bare and her forked tongue stuck out from between her pink lips "Lookie what we found" said the young woman. "We are here to speak to the Dragon Queen" said Luna with an authoritative voice.

"What makes you think that the Queen wants to speak with two very small Lunarian scum" spat the young dragon.

"Because we are here to talk about the fate of the world" said Artemis coolly. The young dragon smiled a wide smile barring her teeth to them and then licking her lips laughing. "I have a better idea how about I eat you instead" she said getting ready to pounce on both felines when another voice came from the shadows calling her name "Alia, there is no need to be rude to our guest" said the voice and it sounded elderly the voice of someone with reason and compassion. "Forgive her" said the voice "you may leave now Alia and take your friends with you" She did as she was told and flew off into the tree line.

"Who are you" asked Luna

"I am Merek, and I know who you are"

"Do you? Then you must know why we are here"

"Indeed, I do"

"Show yourself" said Artemis

Suddenly gargantuan elderly dragon rose from the shadows and bowed its head at the felines. "We thank you Merek for saving us from that other dragon, but we have important business to discuss with your queen…"

"Wait Merek, I know that name" said Artemis

"I know, you are the Dragon General and Lita's grandfather, aren't you?" she asked

"Indeed, I am" said Merek "Now come the Queen has been expecting you"

"She has?" questioned Luna

"She has heard of your exploits in trying to recruit the rest of the nations against Solaris"

"We are not against Solaris, we are here to unify the nation's against Metaria, you know what happened all those millennia when she wreaked havoc on our world"

"Yes, I know what Metaria is capable off, but the decision is not mine to make you will have to speak to the Dragon Queen" said Merek. They walked in silence when all of a sudden Merek stopped turned and asked the question that has been burning in his mind for the last ten months. "My granddaughter?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My granddaughter is she well?"

"She is safe, still under the sandmen spell which according to our calendar should be broken in two months' time" said Luna.

"That is good to hear" said Merek "I have missed her for so long"

"She is truly a great guardian and a great friend"

"Merek chuckled then said "She was always so a lovely girl strong and independent"

"Yes" agreed Luna

"What about that other dragon girl, what did you call her?"

"Alia"

"Yes, she seemed lovely" said Artemis sarcastically

"Alia has always been jealous of Makoto, and of her being chosen for the position of guardianship and jealousy can do ugly things to you"

"Yes, we have a firsthand account of what jealousy can do to you and others"

"Forgive me" said Merek stopping and bowing his head

"Nothing to forgive" said Luna and Artemis in unison

"We are here" he said

They stopped in front of two large stone doors carved into the mountainside, both Luna and Artemis strode towards the doors and looked back when they noticed that Merek had not moved an inch. "Aren't you coming" asked Luna

"No, the Queen will respect you more if you go in alone. I will wait for you out here" and suddenly the doors opened and Artemis and Luna both jumped. They walked slowly towards the large and opulent throne room, there in the center of the room stood a large foreboding figure dressed in knee-high boots the striped stockings with a checkerboard bodice and a long flowing skirt slit at the side. Her large majestic wings were spread out to her sides while she sat on the throne her red hair flowing down her side. The Dragon Queen looked down at the two felines unaware as they started talking that somewhere up above there was one dragon daughter listening to their conversation.

* * *

Once the explanations were done Ali took off from her perch on the high window and took flight. She landed on the beach waiting when all of sudden a dark figure in a black robe covering her from head to toe appeared behind her. "What news do you have for me" said the figure

"The Lunarian familiars are trying to rally the kingdoms against her ladyship" said Alia

"The guardians will awaken soon in which time the fighting will resume we need to get into Lunarian territory now while they are still vulnerable and take them out"

"How do we do that? For months you have been trying to breach the barrier around the capital city and nothing. Face it the power of the crystal is no match for her ladyship"

The figure stayed quiet and then disappeared into the abyss. Soon after the figure appeared in the dark cavern and spoke "My Queen" said the figure.

"The two Lunarian familiars are trying to gather the forces of all five kingdoms against you, it is just two months before the guardians awaken again and we still haven't been able to breach the barrier on the Lunarian capital. We are running out of time" reported the dark figure.

"Yes" said Metaria "and once more, that imbecilic Lady Beryl still hasn't held up her end of the bargain, we have two months, two months to get into Lunaris and find the crystal and two months to SET ME FREE!" she screamed "Get to work and don't show your face here again until you have something good for me"

The hooded figure left the cavern and ascended into the woods. She was stopped when she noticed a figure moving in the trees it stopped right in front of her "Well?" said the figure "We have work to do"

* * *

Back on the ship…

Luna was sleeping in her quarters next to Artemis "Luna" said a voice "Luna" the voice kept calling until she rose from her sleep. Luna made her way back up on deck and looked out into the sea. A light started shining from above and Luna looked up to see the moon shining bright but there was something else the moon was broken in pieces. All the pieces shone down on her and suddenly she heard her name called out again.

"Who is there?" she asked

"Go back" said the voice

"What?"

"Go back, come back to the moon, there is danger heading your way, Go back" yelled the voice and suddenly a violent wind blew a massive wave sending it crashing down onto the ship. Luna woke up gasping and coughing "What is wrong Luna?" asked Artemis "We need to get back to Lunaris, Now!" she said running out of the room "Captain! Captain!" she yelled.

"What is it my feline friend?" said the captain

"We need to head back to Lunaris now"

"Alright" said the captain taking hold of the wheel and turning it so the ship would turn as well.

"Luna" cried Artemis "What's wrong"

"We have to head back to Lunaris, there is something wrong, the guardians they are in danger I can feel it, I know it"

And in one swift motion the ship turned fully heading back in the direction of the Moon Kingdom.


	2. Darkside of the Moon

Darkside of the Moon

Prince Diamond stood in his chambers staring at the holographic image of the sleeping princess when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Rubeus what are you doing here?" he asked. "My apologies your highness. I merely came here to make sure you're alright"

"I'm fine," said the prince looking on at the image of Princess Serena.

"You don't look fine my prince," said Rubeus giving Diamond a hard stare. Diamond paid him no heed as he carried on in his tirade "…Sapphire is dead, Esmerulde is missing and you're sitting here staring and this hologram doing what exactly?" At that, the prince finally turned and faced his friend. "I have a plan Rubeus and we are right on schedule"

"What plan? What is going on in that head of yours Diamond because I honestly have doubts that you are thinking rationally right now" said Rubeus. Diamond gave him a stern look in return and turned back to staring at his hologram of the princess. "What is your plan Diamond?" Asked Rubeus. "All shall be revealed in time, my friend. In the meantime don't you have a job to do" said the prince dismissing his friend from his side.

Rubeus stood ramrod as his friend dismissed him then turned on his heel and walked out of the prince's room. _What is he thinking, he has let his lust for the princess drive him to the brink of insanity_ thought Rubeus as he walked down the hall he passed by the princess' room _this is all her fault_ the thought, slowly he walked towards the door to the princess' room, he extended his hand to the knob and was about to turn the handle when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He made a quick exit and ran down the hallway to his chambers. Once inside he looked into the full-length mirror and for a single moment, he saw the monster he was becoming.

Diamond walked down to the hall and opened the doors to the princess' room he never saw his friend standing at the door with his hand on the knob and he never saw the murderous look on his face as he was about to enter and take away his world. Diamond stood at the foot of the bed staring at Serena as she lay there in peaceful repose "Soon Serena very soon you and I will be together again ruling the moon kingdom side by side, in just a few weeks time you will awaken and you'll use the power of the crystal to defeat and kill Metaria, then we'll be together just you and me forever" Prince Diamond told the sleeping princess as she lay there motionless. Diamond walked out of the room and headed back down the hall, the castle was dark one of the benefits of being on the dark side of the moon, they were hidden away from any danger. Prince Diamond could have used the door of time to send them to another world somewhere where Metaria's darkness could not reach them just like the others, but he knew better, knew what the moon kingdom meant to her, what this world meant to her. So instead he took her through the door and to the old palace that was once inhabited by the god's themselves. _This place, it was a gift to the goddess Nyx from her husband Erebus. Erebus or darkness personified, one of the primordial gods who ruled and created the world we live in before their accession to the heavenly plane where they watch over us and guard us. Guard us_ he thought. _Right, they sit on their heavenly thrones and watch over them, but they do nothing to answer the prayers of those who need them the most in their hour of need. Guard us. Watch over us. They had the power to prevent all of this and they did nothing, and they are still doing nothing. Guard us. If the gods won't take a stand against one of their own, then he would._

* * *

Solarian Palace…

Prince Darien lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes giving into the exhaustion, the Lady Beryl constantly pursued him and showered him with affection, he was loyal to her of that he was sure but did her loved her, he didn't think so. Whenever he slept he always dreamt of the same thing a beautiful field of flowers and there standing in the distance was a raven-haired girl beckoning for him to come back to her, to save her. She had silver eyes that seemed to bore right through him like she was looking into his soul. He woke to the sound of his name being called in the distance "Darien" he heard it again, he followed the sound out into the palace gardens and then it stopped. "Come on, where are you?" He whispered when suddenly he heard a ruffle in the bushes "come out" he called and they ruffed again, the prince stepped closer and the ruffling got louder. The prince extended his hand and moved the bush to the side, nothing there was nothing there he gave a defeated sigh when he heard it again his name being called "Darien" he turned but there was no one there and then nothing. He decided to head back to bed when he entered his room, he found her there, Beryl.

The lady Beryl lay on his bed half dressed in a see-through nightgown smiling at him "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" She said

"I'm tired Beryl, I need to sleep," he told her walking towards the door that leads out of his room.

"Oh, come now my dear prince why don't you lay your head down and I'll give you a nice message" she patted the bed with her hand and smiled at him.

"Not tonight," he told her, and her smile faded.

"Not tonight, not tomorrow, then when?!" She shrieked

Prince Darien rolled his eyes and then gave her a stern and searing look. "Darien my love I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I just want to be with you so badly it is driving stark raving mad please Darien I need you…"

"Stop," the prince said and opened the door further "Not another word, now get out," he told her. Beryl did as she was told and walked out of the room with her head held high. She walked with as much dignity as she could muster and fled to the safety of her chambers. Once inside she let out a loud and frustrated scream. "Troubles my lady?" Said a hooded figure coming from the dark portal that opened on the other side of the room.

"All the powers of darkness in making him loyal to me and yet he is still not mine"

"Do not worry my lady, once Metaria is free she can use her power to make him love you"

"Will she?" Said Beryl with a hint of doubt in her voice.

The figure walked across the room and took Beryl by the arms "you dare doubt our magnificent lady and her power!" Yelled the figure while shaking the lady Beryl "stop! Get your hands off of me!" Screamed Beryl and the hooded one seemed to come to its senses.

"Forgive me, my lady"

"Get OUT!" She screamed, and the hooded figure bowed and turned to leave through the dark portal. Beryl rubbed at her upper arms and sat at the edge of her bed. Tears streaked down her cheeks as the felt the pain and sting of rejection "Why?" She asked no one as sobs racked her body.

Deep Beneath the earth…

The hooded figure walked across the cavern and stood by the giant crystal hourglass.

"Well?" Asked Metaria

"She is breaking, questioning your awesome power"

"Bring her to me, I think it's time for me to have a little chat with our withering princess-to-be," said Metaria

"What will you do?"

"What I have to"

* * *

Solarian Palace…

Beryl lay in her bed sobbing in her misery when a dark figure appears in her mirror "My lady your presence is requested by our supreme Lady Metaria"

"What does she want?"

"For you to make your presence known, don't dawdle," the figure said before disappearing leaving only Beryls sullen reflection.

Not one to make her patron angry Beryl took her time getting dressed in her finest silk dress and opening a portal to the caverns below the earth. Beryl walked slowly into the cavern opening, she arrived at her destination and stood in front of the hourglass that held the goddess trapped.

"You sent for me"

"You doubt my power"

"You said you could make him mine, yet his heart still belongs to her"

"That is because she still has a hold of him, she is still alive you failed me, Beryl"

"We were betrayed, by prince Diamond"

"Perhaps you should not have been so quick as to betray him first by killing his brother"

"His brother was questioning you and our plans"

"Just as you are now," said Metaria the anger clear in her voice.

"What else am I supposed to do, you said you could make him mine"

"And he is yours"

"Not all of him"

"Then maybe you should have killed the princess while she was vulnerable," said Metaria "Vulnerable, she is probably venerable now I just can't get to her I've tried to find her location, but she is not in our world"

"Trust me she is here I can feel it even with Prince Diamonds curse in effect I can still feel her power. Queen Serenity is dead and if her brat of a daughter ever takes the throne there will be no stopping her everything, we worked for will be destroyed"

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Prince Diamond's curse will run its course and soon the princess will awaken as will her damn guardians and the war will resume everything, we worked for will be destroyed do you understand now why it is imperative to find the little witch and kill her"

"Yes, my lady," said Beryl with her head bent in supplication. She was right she needed to find the princess as soon as possible or else everything in her life will be destroyed.

* * *

The Ruins of the Lunarian Palace…

"Come along Artemis", said Luna

"What is it Luna?"

"I have a feeling that something is going down"

"What?"

"Just come on we need to get to the temple", said Luna running faster, Artemis struggled to keep up with her and lost her down the corridor.

 _The temple I'm on it_ thought Artemis as he ran down the corridor that lead to the guardian temple were the others were entombed. Faster and faster he ran right up to the point were ran right into Luna who had arrived at their destination. "Will you be more careful Artemis really" she said looking around the corner "Sandmen", said Luna.

"What?"

"Sandmen are guarding the door to the temple we will have to figure out another way in"

"Okay"

"Come on let's go"

The felines ran back down the corridor and into the back gardens "come on" Luna climbed on the ledge and peered into the window, Luna saw several sandmen floating across the room while the guardian's slept peacefully on their chairs "Look Artemis" she told her feline companion "How are we going to get inside when the place is surrounded?"

"Don't worry Artemis the year is almost up in a few weeks' time our kingdom shall rise again stronger than ever and we will defeat Metaria, I'm sure of it"

"Your optimism astounds me", said Artemis jumping down from the ledge "Now what?"

"We wait and watch"

"Ok? But what about unifying the kingdoms against Metaria"

"I'm not worried once the guardians are awake, she will fail and once our queen takes the throne again, she will destroy the evil that plagues this world"

"But at what cost Luna, it almost killed the ancient queen of the past to cast her back and sealed her into the mountain Luna. Queen Serenity is dead and princess Serena is in a deep coma held captive by prince Diamond…"

"I know Artemis but..."

"How can you be so optimistic Luna"

"Because", said Luna looking up into the moonless sky "I have faith". There was something she wasn't telling him, he could tell a few days ago she was about ready to give up hope and now, something was up he just didn't know what.

Beneath the Earth…

Prince Darien walked into the cavern and to the large hourglass "My lady" he said kneeling and bowing his head.

"My dear Prince, I have been told that you are troubled"

"Not at all, My Lady"

"You are lying"

He looked Quizzically at this and bowed his head further. "I can still feel her in you" he raised he head at that and looked up into the hourglass his eyes hollow. "I don't know what you mean", he said.

"I think you do"

"I do not"

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled "I feel it even though she is gone the princess still has a hold on your heart. "No", said the prince "She is all but dead to me"

"Do not worry my dear soon very soon everything will be alright" said Metaria as she unleashed her darkness on him. The prince woke up some time later in his bed replaying the conversation in his head _I can still feel her in you_. He rubbed his temples nursing a headache when he heard it again "Darien" someone was calling to him and no matter what Metaria did to him it would not go away. Prince Darien laid back down and tried to sleep but there was this dark feeling gnawing at him there was something out there or someone.

* * *

Dark moon Palace…

In his chambers, Prince Diamond sat at his desk looking at nothing lost in his own thoughts when Rubeus came in. "Your Highness"

"What is it now Rubeus"

"I…" Prince Diamond looked up in annoyance at his friend. Rubeus stubbled on his words but was finally able to voice the question that had been on his mind for days. "What… what is your plan, my prince"

"What?"

"Two weeks it is only two weeks left before the war resumes, what is your plan"

"My plan," said the prince smiling "My plan is for the princess to take down that harpy and her minion. Once Beryl is gone, we will turn our power on Metaria herself and destroy her"

"That…that is your plan? To kill Beryl and then destroy Metaria?" the Prince nodded "Are you insane!"

"You dare raise your voice at me?!" said the prince in outrage

"Forgive me, my lord, I meant no disrespect. It is just that the last queen to take on Metaria almost lost her life in the process, it took everything she had to in prison her…"

"That is because she acted alone, but if princess Serena and I combine our powers we might be able to permanently destroy her"

"Sir this is a long shot you don't even know if you have the power to defeat let alone destroy her"

"You underestimate me Rubeus" the prince smiled into nothingness and stood walking around his desk placing his hands-on Rubeus' shoulders. "My dearest closest friend do not worry everything will be alright" he let go of Rubeus and walked out of the room. Rubeus looked on at the hologram of the princess and sighed _this is crazy, he is going to get us all killed. First Sapphire and now the missing Esmeroulde. There had to be a way to reason with him a way to get him to stop this foolishness and see the light._

Back in the princess' quarters the still sleeping beauty lay in her opulent bed eyes closed. Suddenly her lips moved forming one single word, _Darien_.

* * *

Lunarian Palace…

Artemis lay sleeping on his side inside the former queen's chambers Luna, on the other hand, was wide awake and staring out into the stars. A soft voice ringing in her head telling her everything was going to be alright. She finally lay down next to Artemis and closed her eyes. Just before dawn broke on the horizon, she was startled awake by visions, the same ones she been having for days and then a smile broke out on her feline features she looked down at Artemis still sleeping and whispered we are going to win Artemis I know it now. She hopped on the ledge and looked out at the rising sun. Two more weeks the moon shall rise again.

* * *

Guardian Temple…

As the sandmen circled the room, they never noticed the small twitch on Jupiter's hand or the flutter of Uranus eyes. The war was far from over two more weeks and the fighting will resume the guardians would wake and Serena will take her stand against Metaria.


	3. Jealousy

Jealousy

Alia flew over the night sky towards Metaria's lair as thunderclouds rolled in. "Thunderclouds" said her companion as they flew "Mm. Yes but notice…" she looked around "…No lightning

"Is it because of her?"

"Who cares" said Alia

"Why are we doing this Alia, what is the point?"

"The point?! The point is… I should have been the guardian of thunder; it should have been me"

"Alia"

"Now be silent"

"We're here" said her companion

They descended down to the mountain at full speed. Alia stopped dead in her tracks when she stopped the double doors that would take her inside the mountain and gentle glided towards them. "Open them" she commanded of her companion, she did as she was told and extended her hand to the door handle when all of a sudden, the doors opened for them all on their own. "What the?" asked the companion "Come one" said Alia irritated as she walked through the doors and down the dark hallway. Once they reached the hourglass Alia spoke "Great one I come bearing news from what remains of the moon kingdom" there was no response, so she tried again.

"Can you hear me mistress" Alia's voice rang like an echo in the dark cavern. Her companion stood back and said, "Maybe we should go" Alia turned back and stared "Be silent" she said she was about to speak again when another voice cut her off.

"How dare you!" screamed the voice, Alia suddenly turned but saw nothing, there was no one there.

"Is that you great Metaria" she said

"How dare you!" screamed Metaria's voice again

"I come bearing news" said Alia

"What news could you possibly have for me"

"One that is most distressing" said Alia while her companion looked on.

"Speak and be done with it, then"

"I know that what the awakening is happening soon and what it will mean to you my mistress" she carried on "but what if I told you I have a way to get rid of the guardians before they awaken it would most certainly secure your legacy and guarantee you peace of mind and your freedom from this place"

"Go on" said Metaria her interest piqued

"Strike while the guardians still slumber"

"and how do you propose I do that when their location is kept secret from us"

"Because I know where they are, what better place to hide someone than in plain sight they are at the guardian temple at the heart of the Lunarian kingdom"

"How do you propose we kill them"

"I can take of that mistress" said Alia with a wicked smile as she continued to propose her plan. On the flight back to Kimora Island, Alia felt free and happy while her companion trialed behind "What's wrong with you Sera I thought you'd be happy our plans for revenge are finally coming into fruition" Sera simply smiled and carried on. In her mind Sera was making her own plans all she had to do was warn Merek that his granddaughter was in great danger.

* * *

Kimora Island Hours Later…

Alia lay sleeping while Sera crept into her room "I can't let you do this" she told the sleeping dragon maiden and walked out. Sera unfurled her wings and took flight towards Merek's cave. Sera arrived at her destination and was careful not to startle the great dragon he maybe advanced in years but her was still dangerous if the occasion called for it, she gently walked towards him and called out his name, nothing she called for him again when she reached his laying form. She placed her hand on his scaly back when she was struck with how cold he felt she called is name again only this time it was a female voice that answered, "I'm afraid Merek can't help you" Sera recognized that voice "Alia" she said.

"The old dragon won't be helping anyone anymore" said with malice in her voice and aimed the torch she was carrying down towards Sera's feet. Sera looked down at the pool of blood at her feet "What have you done?!" she screamed.

"What I had to" was her only response before she lunged at Sera. Sera managed to fight her off and ran out of the cave she took flight, but Alia was too fast for her. Sera opened her eyes I shock as she went down and hit the ground. "How did you do that? Only the guardian of thunder can generate bolts of lightning"

"A little gift from Metaria" said Alia

She was about to strike again, but Sera managed to dodge her attack but only slightly. Sera grabbed a nearby tree trunk and knocked Alia off her feet. Alia went down and struck her head on a nearby rock knocking her unconscious, Sera took the opportunity and fled _"I need to get to them"_ she told herself I must warn the felines and headed straight for the moon kingdom.

* * *

Lunarian Palace…

"We've done all we can Luna try to relax" said Artemis "I can't the sandmen circle the temple the guardians are still days away from waking and Serena has disappeared from the planet and our allies are in short supply, how can you expect to relax when we are running out of time"

"Look on the Brightside"

"What Brightside? There is no Brightside war is coming and it's coming now?"

"Come on, let's go for a walk" he said

They walked the grounds and met up with Pluto near the garden gates.

"Something is happening" said Pluto

"What?" said Artemis

"What do you mean?" asked Luna

"Just a feeling" said Pluto

"How are things at the door of time?"

"I bring news" said Pluto

"Good ones I hope" said Luna

"I do, I found her"

"The Princess!" both felines yelped

"Yes"

"Well, where is she? How is she doing? Is she alright?" asked Luna

"She is home"

"What?" asked Artemis

"She's…"

"On the ruins of the old Kingdom, and she is with him"

"Him who?" asked Luna

"Prince Diamond"

"He's keeping her prisoner?"

"I don't know, all I know is that they are both there along with the Dark Moon Circus"

"Why is Diamond keeping her in the first place?" asked Artemis

"What else, you know how he feels about her, He's always wanted her" said Luna

"and now he has her" said Pluto

"But for how long?"

They stood there looking at each other when suddenly Pluto looked up into the sky. "The light of the moon is gone from this world it's all dark now, ominous"

"Wait" said Luna "What is that?" she asked and noticed a darkened figure flying in the moonless night sky "What? I don't see anything" said Artemis. "Look towards the harbor"

she said. "I see it too" said Pluto "It's coming right towards us"

"No, it's falling into the water"

"Come on we need to see whether it's a friend or a foe"

* * *

Lunarian Harbor…

Pluto dove into the water while Luna and Artemis watched on. A few moments later Pluto's head broke the surface of the water along with another. Pluto dragged Sera's limp form out of the water and back to the shore. "Who is that?" asked Luna "I don't know but she is from the Dragon clan, look at her arm" said Artemis looking down at the distinctive tattoo on her forearm. "What is she doing here?" asked Luna

"I don't know but she is hurt"

"Come on let's get her back to the palace and tend to her wound" said Pluto

Sera woke to find herself in an opulent room decorated in ivory a tall dark figure stood at the foot od her bed holding a staff with a red stone.

"You are a guardian" said Sera

"Yes" responded Pluto

"How are you still awake?" she asked as she sat up holding her head in her right hand. Her head was pounding, and her side hurt. "I am the guardian of time and the underworld" was her only explanation as if that should solve the puzzle of why she was awake. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to warn the two felines who came to Kimora Island there is a plot against you and the slumbering guardians" said Sera

"What do you mean?" asked Luna as she jumped on the bed Artemis right beside her

"Her name is Alia; she is a dragon with a grudge and a heart full of jealousy"

"Jealousy, seems to be going around lately" said Artemis

"And Metaria is feeding off of it"

"It's how she is gaining power" said Pluto

"Yeah well she was able to grant Alia with the power of thunder" said Sera

"Jupiter's power"

"Yes"

"And what else"

"She plans on coming here she knows the guardians are in the temple and she wants to kill them before the awakening in a few days"

"Even if she got here the temple is being guarded, she'll never get through"

"it's not a chance that I am willing to take, she killed Merek" and with that all three lunarians opened their eyes in shock. "How?" asked Artemis.

"While he slept"

"Why are you telling us this" asked Luna

"Because I have no ill will towards the moon kingdom, Alia as my friend but she has gone too far"

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Luna

"You don't but you don't have a choice, I'm telling the truth"

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know"

"What do we do now?" asked Artemis

"I have an idea" said Pluto as she faded out of the room Luna and Artemis looking on.

* * *

Ruins of the Moon…

Prince Diamond walked into his chambers only to be met by a surprise, Pluto stood with her back to him staring at his hologram of the sleeping princess. "How did you get in here" he demanded of the dark stranger, Pluto turned and looked him straight in the eye and said, "You need to lift your spell" Diamond stared back at her in surprise.

"How are you still awake?" he asked

"I'm not" she responded

"Then how are you here"

"I am the guardian of time I can be in multiple places at once" she told him staring him right in the eye. "My body lies dormant in the temple along with the rest of the guardians, and I am afraid we are in great danger"

"What does that mean?"

"One of the Kimora dragons plans on assassinating us while we sleep, you need to lift your spell now"

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't"

"I can't once the sleeping curse has been enacted it has to runs its course, I cannot wake you"

"Then we are doomed"

"No, my sandmen are guarding the temple if there is a threat against you, they can handle it, but the more pressing question is if you are asleep then how are you here?"

"Times moves differently around me; I can be anywhere at any time any place"

"So, you are from the past"

"From a different time" she said turning back to the hologram of Princess Serena as Diamond walked to stand beside her. "Who is after you?" he asked while looking at the princess "Her name is Alia and she is another pawn in Metaria's game"

"It's just another few days before the spell breaks and the battle resumes"

"Metaria must be desperate if she is going to such lengths as to assassinate us while we slumber"

"She knows that if Serena were to ever take the throne as Queen it will all be over for her"

"Yes" Pluto agreed

"But the question is why didn't Queen Serenity use the crystal to stop her"

"Because it wasn't her destiny, I know that"

"You know the outcome of this battle, don't you?"

"No, I can only go so far ahead in time, I can see the scenarios the different out comes but it is not definitive my power is limited"

"Must be frustrating" said Diamond and Pluto just smiled and faded away.

* * *

Kimora Island…

Alia woke on the ground with a splitting headache, she rubbed the back of her head in annoyance "TRAITOR!" she screamed as the sun rose on the horizon and stood on shaky legs _"I'll get her then I'll gut her like I did that old dragon Merek"_ she told herself. She spread her wings and took flight headed straight to the Moon Kingdom. Her vision was hazy she could barely tell where she was going but she was determined she would not fail on her mission she would kill the guardians before the awoke and then her revenge would be complete.

* * *

Back on the ruins of the Moon…

Serena lay on her bed sleeping the curse still in effect when suddenly her lips moved to form a single word "Darien" Rubeus stood by the door and looked on in astonishment as the princess spoke.

* * *

Solaris…

Darien stood by the railing of his balcony when he heard it again, it was his name being called in the distance "Where are you" he said and looked back into the blue skies as the morning birds chirped in the distance. The Lady Beryl walked into the great room and smiled if what Metaria told her was true then the world would be hers in not time at all. "By tonight the guardians will be dead and all that will be left is to find that insipid princess and cut out her heart" she told herself "She can't be too far" but little did she know there was a dark figure standing by the alcove listening holding a key shaped staff with a red orb on the top. Pluto once again faded away into the nothingness as she reappeared inside Queen Serenity's old chambers.

"What did you find out" asked Luna standing at attention along with Artemis and Sera.

"Prince Diamond cannot lift the curse" Both cats looked crestfallen

"The Lady Beryl's arrogance will be her undoing"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis but Pluto simply smiled

* * *

Lunarian Temple…

Meanwhile in the temple Pluto's sleeping form also smiled and let out an exhale of breath.

"Come on we have a lot to do" said Sera "Alia is probably on her way here now" she stood from the bed having sufficiently recovered from her injuries and ran out the door. "So, tell us more about this Alia" said Artemis

"She is ruthless and cunning"

"She'd have to be in order to take out an old dragon like Merek, wasn't he once a general for the dragon clan?"

"Yes, he was truly great, and it is a great loss for our nation, I just can't believe how far Alia's jealousy has gotten"

"This is all happening because of jealousy" said Pluto "Metaria feeds on it it gives her power it's how her seal was weakened to begin with all the world is falling apart hearts fall to darkness and people give in to their darker natures all the time the light is fading"

"Beryl's jealousy must have given her enough power to break her seal but not enough to break her free completely otherwise thing would have been far worse" said Luna with a sigh

"How is jealousy the key to all this" asked Sera

"It was Metaria's jealousy towards Nyx and Erebus that lead to her downfall in the pantheon of the primordial gods"

"So, she feeds on all the jealousy in the world?"

"Exactly" said Luna and Pluto

"So… what we can't stop everyone in the world from being envious of other people it's impossible it's a war we can't win" said Sera with despair. "I know" said Pluto.

* * *

The Ruin of the Moon…

"You lied to the guardian" said Rubeus

"What makes you say that?" Asked Prince Diamond

"You know full well that you can lift the curse on the moon kingdom"

Diamond just stood there looking out at the earth from the moons distance "Why wont you lift the curse Diamond?" Asked Rubeus concerned

"Because I know that the minute, she awakens she'll go to him"

"So, what you are jus planning on keeping her asleep forever?"

"No"

"Then what is your plan?"

Diamond kept looking out the window with a pensive stare _what is my plan?_ He thought he didn't have a plan just a few more days the curse would be lifted, and everything would go back to the way things were and he would lose her forever to him. He didn't want to to happen when suddenly he got a terrible idea "I'll kill him" he said in a low voice.

"What?" Asked Rubeus who could not hear him

Diamond smiled to himself.

* * *

Lunarian Temple…

Jupiter's sleeping form twitched when suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek and a crack of electricity burst from her finger tips and she exhaled. The spell was weakening with each passing hour. Luna, Artemis and Sera made their way to the outskirts of the temple where the sandmen where hovering around the perimeter "We need to find a way inside" said Luna

"Wait!" Said Artemis

"Will you be quiet, what is it"

"The old catacombs underneath the city, I don't know why we didn't think of this before follow me" he said as he ran out of sight

"Now where is he going?" Luna asked as she and Sera ran after him

"Artemis! where are we going?" Said Luna still running "Your'll see" he said and ran off in the directions of the woods beyond the north entrance.


	4. Time

Time

Alia flew up into the sky if she was going to do this she needed reinforcement and a healer her head still hurt and her vision was still a little bit blurry, she needs to stop and get tended to so she flew in the direction of the nearest human village. She thought of Sera and her betrayal _how could she do this to me_ she thought _after everything that we have been through_ her anger boiled as she came in for a landing just outside of a small village. She folded her wings and walked the rest of the way until she found a healer who could tend to her needs. She knocked on the door and waited, and an elderly man answered the door "Yes, can I help you?" Said the old man "I need tending to" the man opened the door wider to let her pass Alia walked through the door and stood in front of a small table clearly expecting the old man to get on with the examination. "Sit" he instructed and pointed to a small work bench next to the table she did as instructed and sat, the old man walked to a large cabinet on the other side of the room. "Now, what seems to the problem," asked the healer

"What does it look like" Alia snapped at the old healer as she rubbed the back of her head, but he simply smiled serenely and took a look at her injuries. "You need stitches and you have a mild concussion; I suggest you rest for at least a day"

"I have no time to rest" she snapped again

"And if you don't rest, your situation could be a lot worse"

"What part of I don't have time do you not understand"

The healer tried to reason with her, but she would not budge Alia left the village and took flight again, but she didn't get very far before she lost consciousness and plummeted back down to the earth. Alia tried to stand but she suddenly felt very weak and dizzy, her world was spinning and she suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

North Woods (Lunaris)

"Artemis where are you going," asked Luna exasperated

"Here," said Artemis coming to a stop

"A cave," said Luna unimpressed

"Not just a cave, this cave leads to the old catacombs underneath the city surely there has to be a way into the temple from here"

"How do you know about this Artemis," asked Luna

"Sometimes I get a little restless, so I go hunting for mice" was his only explanation

"And you are sure that we can get to the temple from here"

"I don't know, it's just a hunch these tunnels run all over the city maybe there is a way to get in from here"

"Then lead the way," said Sera

Artemis took a few tentative steps towards the cave entrance "What's the matter?" Asked Luna "Nothing"

"Then come on then" and just like that all three entered the cave and made their way across the twist and turns until the arrived at a large three-way intersection "Which way now?" Asked Luna

"Three diverging paths, which do we take?" Asked Sera

"Maybe we should just take one at the time and see where it leads"

"There's no time Alia could be here already"

"No, we each take one Artemis you take the right, Sera you take the left I'll take the middle"

"What happens when one of us reaches the temple?" asked Sera "Do we double back and get the other two or…?"

"When we get to that bridge, we'll cross it, but we can't waist to much time lets go"

"Won't you need a light? Asked Sera

"Cats remember," said Artemis

"Right"

And with that, they each took off in a different direction with Sera holding up the torch to light her way _I don't know if you can hear me but please forgive me my transgression against your people I should have stopped her but I didn't if anything happens to the guardians it will all be my fault forgive me, goddess, forgive me Jupiter_ she thought to herself in regret.

Alia woke up with a startling fright she didn't know where she was or what happened, she looked up at the changing colors of the sky "Damn" she said it was almost night time she needs to get going but first she need to figure out where she was and how far from Lunaris she was. She knelt down on the ground and prayed _Oh great Metaria give me the strength to take out the guardians_ but her prayer went unanswered she still felt weak and dizzy and slightly nauseated she was just about to pass out again when a cloaked figure dressed in black appeared from the shadows "Poor little dragon doesn't know what to do?" Said the figure "Betrayed by one so close, let you anger guide you to your destination" the figure said while padding her head. Alia hissed at the pain in the back of her head "Don't worry little dragon I'm here to help" said the figure as she placed the palm of her hand around Alia's wound. Dark energy surged from her hand healing Alia's wound and restoring her health. "There little dragon you are ready to take flight" said the figure as it disappeared into the shadows. Alia smiled and unfurled her wings and took off. _Let your anger guide you to your destination_ she thought back to what the dark stranger said and focused her anger on Sera and on Jupiter she immediately knew where to go.

* * *

Lunarian Temple…

Jupiter sat on her throne still in repose along with the other guardians when suddenly Jupiter's hand twitched and her eyes fluttered. _"It's time"_ said a voice _"wake up, wake up it's time, rise up guardians the fighting is just beginning"_ said the voice when all of a sudden Jupiter's eyes began to open. "It's time" said Jupiter in a barely audible whisper "Serena" she said a touch stronger. Jupiter grasped the arm rest of her throne and tried to stand up, she was stiff and felt the last stirrings of sleep give way to the realm of waking. She looked around at the other guardians as they still lay slumbering on their thrones she tried to walk falling forward "How long was I out" she asked no one in particular, she sat there on her knees and wondering.

* * *

The Catacombs…

Sera walked through the maze holding up the torch to light her way when suddenly she found a door at the end of a long hallway. "This must be it" she told herself, she took one step forward when she heard a voice behind her "You found it!" it was Luna followed closely by Artemis. "I don't know it's just a door I don't know where it leads" said Sera

"Well let's hope that this door leads us to the temple" said Artemis

"What about you two didn't you find anything?" asked Sera

"We searched for hours and nothing we went through passage after passage and found exits that lead to different parts of the city…"

"But none lead to the Guardian temple" finished Artemis

"We thought that you might have better luck, so we doubled back" said Luna

"But how did you find me in this maze?"

"Pure dumb luck" answered Artemis and walked on forward "So shall we see where this leads us"

"You first" said Luna

"Ok"

"Artemis be careful" said Luna

"Always" Sera Held up the torch above her head to give them more light Artemis walked forward towards the door "Looks like it is locked" he said to the others.

"So now what?" asked Sera

"Leave it to me" said voice from behind them, Sera turned around and saw a tall armored figure carrying a staff walking towards them. "How?" asked Sera "I thought you were under the sleeping spell"

Pluto answered "I am"

"Then how can you be here?" asked Sera again

"She is Omnipresent" answered Luna "Not even the spell can fully contain her"

"Can you open the door?" asked Artemis

"Of course," she said holding up her staff. She tapped the ground three times and the sound of the door unlocking came to their ears "Hurry, I can't keep it open for long" Pluto told them as the door opened. Luna, Artemis and Sera walked through when they heard the sound of the door closing behind them.

"Great another corridor" said Sera

"Come one lets push on" said Luna

Another two hours of walking down the corridor and Artemis suddenly broke out in a run. "Artemis?" said Luna with a quizzical look on her face. "I know where we are" shouted Artemis from a distance, "Come on Sera we need to catch up" and they both broke out at a run after Artemis twenty minutes later all three were standing in front of a solid stone wall. "We're at a dead-end," said Sera

"Not exactly" said Luna smiling

"Press the stone on your right" Artemis instructed Sera. She did as she was told and pressed a large stone along the right wall. Suddenly the stone wall in front of them opened up into a large marble hallway. "Where are we?" asked Sera

"This hallway leads to the throne room from there they'll be another secret passage that will lead us to the guardian temple" said Luna "How did you know Artemis?"

"Remember all those times the princess would disappear on us when she was little"

"Yes?"

"Well let's just say that one time I discreetly followed her and found where she would disappear too"

"Why didn't you ever tell me"

"To let the princess, have her fun, Luna"

"Hmmph"

"Come on the throne room is this way"

All three took a right turn towards the throne room when Luna came to a sudden halt. "What is it" whispered Artemis.

"Sandmen" replied Luna taking a few steps back"

"What do we do now?" asked Sera when all of a sudden, the sandmen swept out of the room.

"Well that's convenient," said Artemis

"We have to move quickly, come on" all three ran across the throne room "There" said Luna climbing the dais and gestured to a lantern. "Pull on that to open the door" she told Sera. She pulled on the lantern and the door opened immediately after and all three stepped through. "Now what?" asked Sera

"Follow us" said Luna and Artemis together.

* * *

Lunarian Temple…

Jupiter stood on unsteady feet and walked towards the door she opened it a crack and saw that no one was there. She decided to throw caution to the wind and stepped out into the empty hallway looking around and listening for any sounds. She made her way through the temple and found herself in front of a portrait of the first guardians of the moon. She stared at the eyes of her predecessor wondering and then collapsed on the floor once more. She leaned against the wall for support she stayed there for a few minutes trying to regain her strength. "Oh, what happened?" she asked herself she made her way to the window and saw the courtyard full of sandmen "What is going on?" she asked herself once again "My head hurts?" she made her way back into the war room and saw her fellow guardians still lying in repose.

"General! General!" she called out as she made her way in front of General Uranus.

"Come one wake up" she shook Uranus' sleeping form but nothing happened.

"Nothing" she said making her way to another guardian and trying again.

All the guardians remained deep in slumber and Jupiter didn't know what to do next "Last thing I remember was fighting in the marketplace and then everything went blank" She slumped against the nearest wall and placed her head on her knees.

* * *

Palace tunnels…

"Come on now times wasting" said Luna as they descended the tunnels and into the catacombs once again.

"Where are we?" asked Sera

"These tunnels should lead us straight into the temple undetected" they walked for a few minutes when they came to an impasse.

"Another maze, Now what?" asked Sera

"Another three tunnels for us to take to take" said Artemis

"Again"

"Let's go" said Luna

And all three went their separate ways. Luna was the first to find a dead-end about 300 yards from the tunnel entrance "Better see if Artemis has fared better" she told herself and doubled back only to find Artemis coming down her hallway "Did you find anything" she asked him Artemis looked her straight in the eye and shook his head "No, my tunnel lead to the middle of the rose garden"

"Then Sera must have found the entrance to the temple"

"Or she could have run into more tunnels as she searched, these catacombs aren't exactly meant to be safe passage"

"Now who is pessimistic"

Artemis just smiled at her jest "Come on you old fool, let's go get our kingdom back"

30 minutes later…

"This tunnel only serves to lead to more tunnels I'll never find the way to the temple" Sera said to herself

"I can show you the way" said a voice down the darkened corridor

"Who's there?"

Pluto once again appeared before her "Follow me" she said leading her down one of the tunnels. Another fifteen minutes later and Pluto disappeared into thin air and Sera found herself standing in front of a stone wall. "Hello" sera called out for her, but nothing came back. Frustrated she leaned against the wall on her right when suddenly it gave way and she fell on her back on cold stone marble flooring. Sera looked up as the wall slid back into place and she smiled "I'm made it" she laughed out loud unawares she had an audience.

Jupiter heard the sound of a voice coming from the hallway. She was in no shape to engage in combat at the moment so she did the only thing she could think of, she hid behind the flowing curtain and laughed at herself for her cowardice suddenly the rooms doors opened just a crack, Jupiter saw an unfamiliar dark head peek inside and gasp. Sera stepped into the room and noticed the one guardian she came to save was the one guardian that was missing from her seat "Oh no!" she gasped and looked around the room "Where is she?" she asked no one when suddenly a figure leaped out from behind the curtain and tackled her to the floor.

It was decided for her, she was not the type to run and hide. If a full-on frontal confrontation couldn't be done then a sneak attack was in order, so while this dark stranger had her back turned Jupiter struck. She ran out from behind the curtain and tackled her opponent to the ground and was just about to strike with her metallic claws when she heard the stranger call out her name not her title but her name.

"Lita! Wait" called out Sera

"Who are you? How do you know that name?"

"My name is Sera; I am from the dragon clan like you"

Jupiter didn't let up and still had her claws poised and ready to strike "What happened here?" asked Jupiter.

"Please I can explain just don't hurt me"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I can't give you a reason to trust me, but I came her with a warning"

"Oh yeah and what is that"

"I can we please stand and talk like civilized people"

At that Jupiter relented but didn't back down, she slowly slid off Sera and stood placing her hands at her sides and taking a couple of steps back. "Do you know what happened here, what happened to my friends?" Sera shook her head in the affirmative and began her story "Lunaris was attacked by a woman known as Queen Beryl…" but Jupiter interrupted "I already know all that, where is her majesty and the princess?"

"The princess is missing, and the queen is dead"

"Dead? How?"

"I don't know, but she is gone, and you've been asleep for the better part of a year, I came here to tell you that there is a woman named Alia and she is after you"

"Me? Why me?"

"Jealousy, she's always been jealous of you and…"

"What is it?"

"Alia murdered your grandfather, the great dragon"

"What?" Jupiter said in shock

"I am so sorry; I should have stopped her"

"So, you just stood there and let her murder my only family"

"There was nothing I could do"

"Sure, there was, you just choose not to do anything!" she screamed at her

"I'm here, now aren't I?"

Jupiter just stared at Sera for a long moment before she finally said "Where is she? Where is this Alia"

"On her way, I delayed her for bit but who knows for how long"

"Why are the sandmen here?"

"I don't know that either"

"Well what do you know?"

"I know that Alia is in league with someone called Metaria" and that struck a bell in her head.

"Metaria"

Sera just shook her head when suddenly they heard it again the sound of the stone wall sliding into place. "Who else is here?" Jupiter turned alarmed "Just me and the two felines Luna and Artemis, it must be them" Jupiter stuck her head out into the hallway and saw that it was indeed Luna and Artemis coming down the hall. "Luna, Artemis!" called out Jupiter the two felines looked on ahead and ran to the sound of Jupiter's voice "Jupiter" they both called out in elation suddenly there was overlapping chatter. "What happened here?" asked Jupiter "Oh Jupiter" said Luna with tears in her eyes.

"What do you remember of the night of the attack?"

"I remember fighting from the sky sending out bolts of lightning bolts and then everything went blank."

"You were injured in the attack"

"Really, I remember Nephrite"

"He is gone" and that struck her in the heart like a cold stab of ice.

"The Queen?"

"Dead" said Artemis and Luna together

"Her bones still lay in the courtyard where she fell"

"How?"

"She used the silver crystal, to put everyone in the kingdom into a deep sleep for a year"

"That explains why the others are still asleep"

"They have not woken yet?"

"No"

"So, what do we do now" asked Artemis

"Do we wait?" asked Sera

"No"

"What about Alia?"

"I'm not strong enough for a fight yet"

"Wait!" said Sera looking out the window "I think it might be too late for the that"

"What is it?" asked Luna

All four looked out the window and saw that something had the sandmen agitated. "It's Alia she is here" said Sera

"I told you I'm in no condition to fight"

"Then I will" said Sera "It's the least I can do after everything"

"No wait" said Luna, but Sera was already running down the hall.

"Jupiter, we can't let her do this!"

"Goddess of the night please give us strength" Jupiter prayed.


End file.
